You Were Only Waiting For This Moment To Arise
by Cassie the Gleek
Summary: Kurt wakes up from a coma (Caused by Karofsky) and has developed a strange ability. He can see ghosts. A certain young, dapper and gorgeous, ghost haunting the halls of McKinley catches his eye. Rating for possible violence and triggers in later chapters. (And swearing!) Ghost!Blaine
1. Chapter 1

**NEW STORY! I had an idea (although not an original one) and I just had to write it down.**

**I know that I should be focusing on Groundhog Day instead of writing another multi-chapter fic, but I was inspired (some what).**

**And writing Groundhog Day involves writing basically the same thing again and again and it does get tedious, but I'm not giving up!**

**And god knows when I'll update either this story or my other one, I'm shit at updating, but I'll get there eventually. **

**Again if I've made huge mistakes to do with American stuff and words, let me know.**

**Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or The-Break-Up episode wouldn't have happened. (Rant at the bottom of this chapter.)**

* * *

"He's awake!" Carole Hummel-Hudson shouted, "Burt, he's awake!"

"Finn, get the nurse!"

Everything hurt as Kurt slowly opened his eyes. His arms, his legs, but mainly his head. He felt like he was going to die it hurt so much. He could hear people shouting, but he couldn't make out what they were saying. Then, as his eyes finally focused on the bright white room around him, he saw his dad.

"Dad!" Kurt tried to shout, but no sound was made. His dad looked sad yet happy at the same time, and Kurt didn't know what was happening. He tried to remember what happened. He had been crying, then running, then screaming then… Karofsky. Then suddenly it all came back to him. Karofsky had kissed Kurt, threatened to kill him if he told anyone, and tried to when he did.

"Kurt, if you can hear me squeeze my hand." Burt said tears swimming in his eyes, and Kurt remembered that mere months ago he and his dad where in this exact situation, just with the roles reversed. That's when Kurt realised that that's what must be happening. Karofsky had tried to kill him and now Kurt was here, in a coma. Kurt focussed all his energy on squeezing his father's hand. And he did.

"Kurt, you had me so worried." Suddenly Carole was there, and then Finn followed by a nurse.

"Kurt, are you ok?" Then nurse asked.

"My head hurts." This time Kurt was able to speak.

"Based on your ordeal it would do, but everything's going to be fine."

* * *

"We missed you so much Kurt." Rachel said, with Mercedes, Tina and Finn nodding behind her.

"How long was I… you know?" they all looked at each other, silently deciding who was going tell him.

"Three weeks. Since just after the wedding." Finn answered. "Mom and Burt freaked out, cancelled all honeymoon plans and Burt has basically spent all his time by your bedside. Day and night."

"I ruined their honeymoon and the first three weeks of their marriage. Great."

"Kurt, you can't blame yourself for this, that's ridiculous. It's not your fault, it's Karofsky's."

Kurt flinched at the mention of _his _name. "What happened to K- To him?"

"He was expelled for physical violence and sent to juvie." Rachel said, avoiding eye contact with Finn. She knew how he reacted to this.

"He should have been arrested for what he did." Finn said, face turning red with rage, "Sent to prison. But he swears he didn't mean to take it that far. That it was an accident. The liar."

"Finn, you don't actually know what happened." Rachel reminded him.

"Are you saying you believe him?"

"No, of course not I-"

"That's enough," Carole said as she entered the room, "the last thing Kurt needs right now is people yelling. I think you should go. I'll see you at home Finn."

"Bye Carole, get well soon Kurt." Mercedes said as she, Rachel and Tina left.

"See you later, little brother."

As the four teenagers left, Kurt looked around the room. There were cards and flowers on his bedside table, and several presents from the new directions. Brittany had drawn a picture of Kurt riding a unicorn using crayons. She was a special girl. Burt was standing in the doorway, exhausted but smiling. Carole was fluffing Kurt's pillows despite the fact the nurses kept telling her she didn't need to. And sat in the corner was a women Kurt hadn't seen for eight years. His mother.

Kurt couldn't believe his eyes. He literally couldn't, because it wasn't possible. Elizabeth Hummel had been dead eight years. Yet there she was, just as Kurt remembered her. She seemed to be glowing, positively shining, and she looked quite pale.

Kurt must have paled upon seeing her because soon his dad and Carole were by his side asking if he was ok.

"I'm fine. I'm just… tired." He must be if he's hallucinating seeing his mother.

"Are you sure?" Carole asked. She really cared for Kurt, but after all she wasn't just his step-mother now; she was also a nurse.

"Yes Carole. Thank you."

"Ok, well if you need us, we'll be around. Just shout." Burt said as he and Carole left Kurt to be alone.

Kurt just stared at his mother for a while. She looked exactly like Kurt. With eyes that weren't quite blue or green, long chestnut colored hair that reached her waist and pale skin, way paler then Kurt, she looked almost grey, but still beautiful. Just like Kurt remembered. Should he talk to her? Talk to her? She isn't there, there's no one to talk to, that'd be insane. But if no one's there, no one would know he's insane. Either way he's obviously going crazy. The doctors said he wasn't suffering from brain damage, but he had reason to believe otherwise. The main one being him imagining his mother.

"Um… Mom?" Kurt asked tentatively. At his words, his mother jaw dropped in shock. As if she had heard him.

"Kurt? Can you… can you see me?" Kurt felt like he would burst into tears right there and then, he hadn't heard that voice in eight years.

"But… You're dead. I really am crazy."

"No, sweetie, you're not crazy." She slowly walked over to Kurt, and then gathered him up in her arms. And then he started to cry.

After a long time of crying and hugging, Kurt finally pulled away. "How are you here?" He asked, barely louder than a whisper.

"Well. I'm dead, sweetie. And... I guess the only way to say it is… I'm a ghost."

Kurt was speechless. He didn't believe in ghosts or witches or anything like that, but here was his mother. A ghost. "Ghosts aren't real. They can't be, you can't be."

"Kurt, sweetie, what other explanation do you have for why I'm here then?"

"I'm crazy."

"No, you're not. Ghosts are real Kurt. But almost no living people can see them. There are those who are born with the ability to see ghosts, and then there are those who, after a life-threatening accident, develop the ability. Like you, Kurt."

"But… Does this mean there's no afterlife?"

"No there is. There's a heaven and a hell. If you're sentenced to spend your afterlife in hell, you have no choice. But if you get heaven, you can chose to stay on earth and watch the world, watch your loved ones, grow. Like I did. Also, if you have any unfinished business, like murderers who need to be caught, then you can't move on until the business is… you know, finished. And if you haven't had a funeral… then you're stuck here."

"Does that mean you can never go to heaven? That you're stuck here forever."

"No, there are ways of moving on. Spirits who have chosen to stay can be banished from the world by the living, then they have to move on. Like I said when your 'business' is done. And… they say every ghost is waiting for someone. A family member, your soul mate, something like that. And when they… pass on, you are re-united and can move on, or stay on Earth, together, no matter why you here in the first place." At these last words, Elizabeth Hummel gazed out into the hall way, knowing that Burt was somewhere out there.

"You're telling me that soul mates are real too?" Kurt gave her a sceptical look.

"Yes. Very real." She was still staring out into the hall.

"Are you and dad soul mates?"

Elizabeth paused for a while before answering, "I think so. There'll be no way of knowing until he passes on. Maybe Carole is his soul mate. Maybe they'll both die, move on together and I'll still be left here." Tears, like diamonds, started falling down her white cheeks.

Kurt reached out and whipped them away, "Don't cry mom. Everything will be ok." Then another question occurred to Kurt, "How come I can touch you?"

She smiled, "You can touch any ghosts you have a deep emotional connection with. That way people in our situation of long separated mother and son and re-unite somewhat."

"It's all so complicated."

"I know, but you'll get used to it." She hugged Kurt again, "Ok, sweetie, I've got to go, I've got ghost plans," she laughed, "but if you ever need me, I'm normally in the Lima Art Gallery. I love you."

"I love you too." She kissed his forehead and vanished.

Kurt was left confused, scared and with so many more questions. _What about the age difference between soul mates when they die? Can ghosts feel things? Could they harm people? _All sorts of things that Kurt would just have to save for another day.

* * *

After a few more days of being stuck in his hospital room, Kurt was allowed to go home. Not that it made any difference. Once he limped through the door, holding onto Finn for support, he was taken to his room and told by Carole 'Not to move!'

At first it was kind of entertaining, having Carole, and Finn even, waiting on him hand and foot. Rachel would come round, lie with Kurt and watch TV. Loving that Kurt could tell her boyfriend what to do, and laughing when Carole chastised him for complaining.

Pretty quickly, it got boring, and Kurt wanted to live his life again, after almost losing it.

"But It's been two weeks!" Kurt complained to his Dad one cold morning in late December. Kurt had finally been allowed to get up and walk around by himself, but it still wasn't enough.

"Kurt you were seriously injured, you have to rest a while."

"I wasn't even allowed to help cook Christmas dinner! And I missed ice-skating with Tina and Mercedes, it's our yearly Christmas thing."

"There is no way you're going ice-skating. You still had a good Christmas, right? You said you liked the present, well money, that I gave you."

"Yeah dad, but I want to do something! I'm not some porcelain bird that's gonna break if I move."

"Normally, no, but just over two weeks ago, you were in a coma, Kurt. That calls for a little time to relax and let your body heal. When this happened to me you wouldn't let me doing anything for a month. You're half-way there." Kurt groaned and slumped onto the couch, "Carful!"

"I'm fine, dad." This wasn't entirely true, the slumping onto the couch was a bad idea, but Kurt needed to convince his dad that he was ok.

"Just take this opportunity to relax. Before you know it you'll have homework and schoolwork and god knows what else to deal with."

"About that." Kurt said slowly, sitting up. "School starts up again in two weeks. By that time it will have been a month. I want to go back to school."

"Are you crazy Kurt? That Karofsky kid tried to kill you!"

Kurt still shuddered when he heard that name, "Yes but he's been expelled and is in juvie! Dad, if I wait too long I'll be behind on schoolwork, if I fall too behind I'll fail and have to repeat my junior year, dad… You've got to think about things in the long run." Kurt knew it was a cheap excuse, but it was worth a try.

"But your injuries-"

"I'm not walking with a limp anymore, my left arm may still hurt, but my right's fine and that's the hand I write with. My head still hurts, but that's understandable. It'll hurt whether I'm lying in bed or at school. Then there's just the bruises, and I'm used to having them."

"Exactly Kurt, you're used to bruises because you're bullied. If anyone hurts you while you in this state-"

"No one would dare touch me while I'm in this state. Please, dad." Kurt sat in silence waiting for his dad's decision.

"Fine." Kurt started beaming, already planning outfits for his dramatic return to McKinley "But Finn with take you to all your lessons and drive you to and from school."

Finn, who had been in the kitchen listening to their conversation, decided now was the time to interrupt, "That's not fair!"

"Finn, you'll do as you're told!" Bellowed Carole's voice from upstairs. She really had remarkable hearing.

"Yes, fine, sure." Kurt agreed. Anything to get him out of the house and back to his friends.

"And you'll have to rest A LOT until then."

Kurt got up and hugged his dad, "I will. There's just one more thing. Surely the first time I leave the house shouldn't be to go to school…"

Sometimes Kurt was really smart. Really smart and cunning. Now was one of these times. When he was like this, he reminded Burt of Elizabeth. She could get him to do anything. He sighed, "Fine. Finn and Rachel will take you to some quiet, relaxing places before you have to go to school."

"Do I not get a say in this?" Finn asked as he entered the room, donut in one hand, soda in the other.

"No, not really." Kurt answered, laughing.

With that, Finn slumped out of the room again, and Kurt walked carefully to his room to 'rest' before his return to school. He had never been this excited to return to McKinley, but with just the thought that no one would hurt him, he was bubbling with excitement.

As he closed his bedroom door, a pale, beautiful woman appeared, smiling. Elizabeth Hummel had been so worried about her son. And now that she could talk and touch him, she wanted to help him, she really did. But she was bad luck. She decided she'd only help with the whole ghost thing, and then keep her distance for his safety. But she would still be there, of course. Watching him, like she always has been. Every step of the way.

* * *

**Well there you go.**

**I don't normally have an author's note at the end of the chapter but this is important.**

**The-Break-Up.**

**I've been crying for a week, no one I know in real life cares and now we have to wait 4 more weeks 'til the next episode?**

**All the songs were perfect, my favourite was Barely Breathing. (But Spring Awakening is my favourite musical, so I'm not surprised.)**

**When Blaine was singing Teenage Dream, on the edge of tears, I went over the edge and started bawling my eyes out.**

**Who the hell is Eli C? And why would Blaine do that?**

**The flowers and the tiny kliss and Kurt throwing Blaine little card away and OH MY GOD!**

**The Scientist was surprisingly perfect (I don't really like cold-play) and the hallway flashback killed me off.**

**This isn't so much a rant as just me babbling incoherently, saying stuff you've probably heard before. But anyhow, if you bothered to read, thank you.**

**Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So... It's been a while.**

**I'm really sorry you've waited so long for an update, but I did warn you as to how bad I am with updates.**

**But it's the holidays so I think I'll manage at least one more chapter before I have to go back to school, so fingers crossed.**

**In other news MERRY CHRISTMAS! I hope you have a great day and re-watch all the Glee Christmas episodes as I most certainly am going to.**

******Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee, or Blaine would have kissed Kurt at the end of White Christmas.

* * *

Christmas vacation was coming to an end, and it was almost time for Kurt to return to McKinley. Saying he was nervous was an understatement. People obviously knew that he had been in a coma, but Kurt wondered how many knew what had actually happened. Everyone would at least know that it had to do with Karofsky. Kurt was judged and stared at and mocked every day, so the 'added attention' wasn't going to make any difference.

No, the real problem was Kurt's new _ability_. Kurt wasn't used to it. He hadn't really been out much, but last weekend Finn and Rachel took him to the park. A simple trip that shouldn't case stress, but it did. Ghosts were everywhere. Well, there weren't actually that many. Kurt had figured most people would want to 'move on to the afterlife'. There were still more ghosts then he expected. And it terrified him. He tried not to stare just in case they realised he could see them and decided to approach him. By the time they left, Kurt was paler then the ghosts. Not that the ghosts actually looked that different from the living. Their clothes were different. Kurt didn't know whether they were the clothes the people died in or not, but they must have been from the time the people lived in. the only noticeable difference was that they glowed. Kurt couldn't explain it any other way, they merely appeared to shine. Kurt found it beautiful, before he remembered that they were the spirits of dead people and that he shouldn't find that beautiful.

On the last day before school, his mom appeared. She looked sad, her smile obviously forced, and even though Kurt wanted to know why, he didn't want to intrude.

"I feel like I'm sending you off to kindergarten all over again." She had been helping Kurt pick out his outfit. Well, Kurt had of course picked it out weeks ago, but he'd use any excuse to get him mom to stay.

"Mom, can I ask you something?"

"You just did, but you can ask another thing." She laughed.

"You've been watching us, right? And I was just wondering... How did you react when you found out I was gay?" Kurt was worried to say the least. Surly she knew, and surly she would have said something by now if she didn't _approve_. He hadn't had the courage to ask his mom until now, but he had basically been wondering what she would think since he realised he was gay.

Elizabeth smiled sweetly, a genuine smile, "Kurt, sweetie, you know I love you no matter what. And I always had my suspicions." Kurt looked confused. Did she mean the 'sensible pair of heels' thing, or something else? "When I'd read you bedtime stories," She explained, "you used to insist that I read you 'Snow white'. After I'd finished it one night, you asked me where _your_ prince was. I was shocked, but I answered: Out there somewhere. You'd walk around the house singing 'One day my prince will come'." Kurt smiled at that, relief washing over him.

"I was so worried you wouldn't approve. Most people don't." At that, Kurt's face fell. Memories of Karofsky and most of McKinley filling his mind.

"Sweetie, I can't tell you how much it pains me. Seeing people treat you like that. I promised to always help you, to protect you, but I couldn't."

Kurt reached forward and took his mother's hands in his own. "You can now."

"No. I can't." They sat in silence for a long time before Elizabeth explained, "I can't stay here Kurt. I'm putting you in danger."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm basically... On the run. We're not supposed to interfere with the living. I'm not going to go into detail, but I've been protesting, like I did when I was alive. Now the person I was 'protesting' against has employed someone who can see ghosts. Someone who can _banish_ ghosts. I-it's nothing really, I just can't stay here."

Kurt was speechless. His mom was a ghost fugitive.

"I know it's a lot to take it," she continued, "I mean all of this has been a lot to take in, so I'm sorry that I've added to that, but please understand that I will always be there for you. If you really need me."

"Please don't leave." Kurt said in a small voice.

"Kurt, sweetie, I have to."

"I just got you back, I can't lose you again."

"You're not losing me. I'm doing this to protect you." Elizabeth lent forward and engulfed her son in her arms. Humming to him and rocking them slightly.

"I'm so scared mom." he admitted, tears silently falling, "What am I going to do? Why does everything bad happen to me? Why are there so many things _wrong_ with me?"

"Sweetie, listen to me. There is nothing wrong with you. There never was and there never will be. You are you. And you are perfect, remember that." Kurt let out a choked sob, crying freely.

"I missed you so much."

"I know, I missed you too. Like I said, Lima Art Gallery if you need me. I can't promise I'll be there, but I practically live there. Well, not 'live' obviously, but anyway… I love you."

"I love you too."

After what felt like hours or crying and hugging, Elizabeth Hummel was gone, leaving Kurt alone once more.

* * *

"And it's official!" Mercedes shouted loudly.

"Kurt Hummel is back at McKinley!" Kurt got out of the car, with Finn's help, and practically jumped on Mercedes for a hug.

"Kurt, you've got to be careful." Rachel said, as she hugged Finn.

"Yeah, if you get hurt, I'm pretty sure Burt will kill me." Finn agreed.

"Your concern for me is overwhelming."

"Are you sure you don't want to wait a while longer before you go back?"

"Finn, we've been over this. There's no point in me staying at home."

"Yeah, no one's going to hurt him anyway."

"Yes, thank you Tina."

"Ok, but if you feel even a little bit tired or anything, just tell me and I'll take you home." Finn awkwardly clapped Kurt on the shoulder, before cowering away as Kurt called out in pain.

"I'll be fine as long as _you_ don't touch me."

"Come on white boy," Mercedes carefully pulled him towards the school, "today you can enjoy a day without any physical harm."

"Or slushies." Tina added.

"Amen to that!"

"I'm so excited," Rachel practically squealed as she caught up with them, "It's the first day I've worn white in a really long time."

Kurt spent the whole day looking around anxiously. Everyone assumed he was worried about Karofsky and 'horrible memories' were coming back to him, causing Finn to give him many concerned looks. But really, he was looking for ghosts, he didn't tell anyone this, but it didn't stop it being true. He had found a few, mentally marking what they looked like and where they were, so he could avoid them. There were two middle aged men walking and talking together in the courtyard, Kurt didn't realise they were ghosts until they walked **into** the steps. And there was an old woman reading a book in the Library that Kurt remembers seeing in the 'Staff We'll Miss' section of an old McKinley thunder-clap. So far so good, Kurt thought, but after all, who would choose to stay on Earth forever, then spend that time in a school.

After hours of 'How are you doing?, people smiling at him in the halls, jocks literally cowering away from him and teachers offering him help to catch up, it was time for Glee.

…_Yes, everything's as if we never said goodbye!_

_We taught the world, new ways to dream._

Kurt gratefully accepted the standing ovation for his admittedly extraordinary performance and thoroughly enjoyed the Glee club's rendition of _'Somewhere Only We Know'_.

"So welcome back Kurt," Mr Shue started, "We're glad you're okay and we're glad to have your voice back for Regionals. Speaking of which, I've got some ideas I'd like to try out."

Kurt tuned out Mr Shue's ramblings about what would be a good duet for Finn and Rachel, and soon was excusing himself to get something from his locker.

"I'll go with you. To help."

"Finn! We're in the middle of a duet here." Rachel all but whined.

"Fine, Tina go with him."

"I don't need help." Kurt was getting fed up with people treating him like he would break if he did anything for himself. All day Finn had barely even let him write for himself, and Finn writing for him wasn't exactly a good thing.

"I promised Burt I'd take care of you."

"And more importantly, I promised _you_ I'd take care of you. Even if you try to go alone, I will follow you," Tina insisted, "stalk you even."

"Fine, you can _walk_ with my, but I'm carrying my own stuff."

So there they were, rounding the corner and reaching Kurt's locker, when he saw him. Handsome, dashing, dapper... new. There were rarely any new kids that joined during the school year, so Kurt was intrigued. The boy was standing, staring at the notice board. Just standing and just staring. He hadn't seen Kurt yet, so Kurt took the opportunity to examine him further. He had gelled black hair, triangular eyebrows, tanned skin, gorgeous coffee-colored eyes and a strong jawline. He was wearing too-short pants, a sweater vest and a cute bow-tie. A strange sense of style, Kurt thought, but he was beautiful.

Kurt debated whether he should ask Tina about this new kid, or simply find out for himself. He didn't exactly look threatening or dangerous. If anything, he looked lost.

"Hey Tina, I kinda need the toilet and I can do that myself."

"So you don't need me? Fine," she said in mock-hurt, "I'll just tell Mr Shue, and Finn, where you are." She sighed dramatically, turning back towards the choir room.

"Thank you Tina." He called after her, laughing. Kurt took a deep breath and started walking, well limping, towards the beautiful-boy, surprised that he hadn't reacted at all to him and Tina talking.

And that's when he noticed. Another thing to add to that ever-growing list about this mysterious 'new kid'. He was positively glowing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well look at that. I actually managed to update when I said I would. *applauds self***

**Well anyway, I guess now I say: Happy New Year! I hope 2013 brings you great things, and that in 2013 we see Klaine get back together. Fast.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or some of the things rumoured to be in the next episode would not exist…**

* * *

_Shit. Shit shit shit._ He's a ghost; the gorgeous boy is a walking spirit who, based on his clothes, died in the Fifties. Every bone in Kurt's body was telling him to turn around and walk away before it was too late. But the sad, longing look on the boy's face was enough to keep Kurt walking. Kurt opened his mouth to talk, when the boy turned and looked at him, a fond yet confused expression on his beautiful face.

Kurt froze as blue-green eyes met hazel ones. The boy's face fell, jaw dropping and eyes going wide, when he realised he was being stared at, not through.

"Can you- can you, see me?" His voice was as beautiful as he was.

Kurt could have responded, could have even walked away, still answering the question. But no. He turned his head to the notice board and started reading god knows what about the god awful clubs the school has. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw hurt and sadness cross the boys features, causing Kurt's heart to ache. Kurt knew **he **was suspicious, (Who stares away from the board for ages before reading it?) but Kurt just 'finished' reading and walked away, fighting his urge to look back at the boy, very aware that he was watching him.

Kurt returned to the choir room, answering Finn's 'You ok?' with an 'Of course', and sat back in his corner, mind filled with the sad boy. He didn't even know his name, but he intended not to find out. And yet, Kurt hoped, in spite of himself, that he would see the boy again. And oh boy would he.

Kurt saw the boy quite frequently, at least once a day, and it was becoming increasingly difficult for Kurt not to look at the gorgeous boy, especially if he was present during a particularly boring lesson. And it was during one of those particularly boring lessons that Kurt couldn't stop himself anymore. His geography teacher was rambling on about continents and god knows what, when he appeared. He sat in one of the empty chairs on the front row, but instead of watching the lecture, he turned and stared at Kurt. Kurt looked away immediately but his reserve didn't last long, and soon he found himself staring into those hazel eyes. The same hazel eyes that had been filling his dreams. Kurt looked away as quickly as he could, but the damage was done. The beautiful boy was smiling his dazzling smile, hope and delight filling his eyes as he watched Kurt for the remainder of the lesson.

Every day for the next week, wherever Kurt went in the school, there that boy would be. At first Kurt continued to ignore him, and as much as it hurt, he pretended it was working, even though he knew it wasn't. But after a particularly long day and a very frustrating glee club meeting, it all became a bit too much for Kurt.

He was at his locker, angrily collecting his things, when **he **appeared. Kurt had made sure he was never alone, so this boy couldn't try and talk to him. And with Finn being over-protective of Kurt it was fairly easy not to be alone. But today Kurt had lied to Finn, saying he was going to Mercedes house, because he really couldn't take talking to anyone right now. Big mistake.

"I know you can see me," The boy was standing merely a foot away from Kurt, "Kurt please, no one's been able to see me for Forty years."

At this Kurt froze. All this time he's been freaking out because he didn't know what to do. But neither did this boy, he was just as confused as Kurt was, but he was not just confused. He was also extremely and painfully lonely, lonelier then Kurt's ever been.

"I'm sorry." The Boy looked delighted at actually being spoken to, and Kurt struggled to think of something else to say to keep the boy this happy "So, Forty years… That would be the late Sixties… what were they like?"

The boy's face fell, Kurt had obviously said something he shouldn't have, "They _looked_ amazing."

"Oh… you said Forty years…"

"Since someone has been able to see me. Since I've been able to breathe? About… Fifty-Seven years, I think." The boys stood there awkwardly, neither knowing quite what to say next, "Look, Kurt," Kurt was surprised the boy knew his name, before remembering this was the _second_ time he'd said his it, "I know this must be weird for you, I know you're new to this, well, so am I, really. Talking to a _living _person, that is, I haven't in so long. I know you have loads of questions to ask… about how _it_ happened. And I promise that I'll tell you one day if you want me to. But, I want you to get to know me as if I were a real person."

"You are a real person," Kurt was saying this more to himself then to this boy.

"I _was_ a real person."

Another awkward silence and Kurt took the opportunity to properly soak in the boys features, it seemed like he was doing the same. Kurt knew he must be crazy, I mean he would certainly look crazy right now if anyone passed by, but he **felt** himself going mad. If there are no ghosts, and he is crazy, then he's talking to himself. And even if this talking to ghosts thing is real, well, that makes him insane anyway. The real problem was that Kurt may have been developing a bit of a crush on this possible-ghost-boy. What's worse: have a crush on an imaginary friend or having a crush on a spirit of the dead?

"I'm sorry," Kurt found himself saying, "I keep saying the wrong thing, and being awkward, but you're only the second… ghost… I've talked to."

"I know. And I don't care how awkward the conversation is, just as long as I get to have a proper conversation with someone." The boy smiled. An absolutely beautiful, breath-taking smile and all of Kurt's inhibitions melted away.

"Let's start from the beginning. Hi," Kurt waved, "my name's Kurt." The boy waved back.

"Blaine."


End file.
